Seperated By Fate
by Seergirly007
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Hogwarts would be like if the golden trio had never met? Here is a three veiw story of Hermione, Ron, and Harry if they had never met each other! Please REVIEW! Thanks so much to yall who already have! You mean the world to me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER… NOPE, NOT ONE!

Ok yall, just trying out this story…if you hate the idea, tell me!! Well, here it goes!

Chapter 1

Her eyelids fluttered, making her vision blurry as the giant textbook sat in her lap. She took a deep breath and struggled to read the passage, for about the fiftieth time. Her advanced Charms class this year was very challenging, even for Hermione Granger, top student of her class, and probably the school. She was taking triple the classes a normal student took, as well as private lessons in Transformation. She was sitting in the Common Room, trying desperately to cram some extra studying in to be on top of her enormous schedule. The clock struck one, and Hermione slammed the book shut. (a responding "ow" came from her book.) She crept up the steps to her bed, where she found all of her fellow roomies snoring serenely in their sleep. She climbed into her velvet covers and dropped her head on her pillow. She stared blankly out her window into the mid September sky. It was here 6th year here, and she had only made a small group of friends. Of course, no one really paid attention to her anyway; she was just the big brained girl who would probably become head of some random department in the Ministry. But of course, how could anyone pay attention to her even in her favorite subject, Transformation, when Harry Potter was the room? He always was the center of attention, whether he wanted it or not! Because he was her transformation partner, (unfortunately) he always took credit for the genius she had. Professor McGonagall knew better, but it still didn't stop the constant crooning from everyone else. It seemed as though only the Slytherine's and her didn't praise Harry like a God! Hermione rolled back to the other side.

"_Well, it doesn't help matters to think about it," _she thought. _"My time will come, and when it does, the world will finally notice!"_ And whether she knew it or not, her time was coming, and coming very soon indeed!


	2. A New Harry

Thanx to the TWO people who reviewed this time

Thanx to the TWO people who reviewed this time!! I hope I get some more, keep em comin!!

ok, I'm thinking that every chapter I write, it will be from one of the trio's prospective. I'll also try to make them longer! Well, here it goes again! (here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again!...LOVE that song!!)

Chapter 2

He picked up his head from the desk and glanced around. It looked like Professor McGonagall had already delivered the 30 minute lecture, so he could wake up from his nice mid-morning nap. He wiped the drool off his face and groggily picked up his wand and stood up. Harry saw his partner, Hermione, handing out finger sandwiches, looking proud as she passed the delicacies around the room.

"_What a little sycophant,"_ he thought. _"She thinks she's pleasing Professor McGonagall, acing tests and raising her hand every time a word is said! What a loser!"_ When Hermione finally got to their table, she laid out two finger sandwiches in front of them. Then she picked up her wand and said, (rather loudly) "_Transfemius Sandglacis" _The little finger sandwich instantly turned into a crystal clear glass of water. The class grudgingly clapped as McGonagall came over to the table and praised her once again. Harry could practically see her ego growing larger as she soaked up the praise like a sponge. He rolled his eyes and tried to change his one finger sandwich into a liquid.

"_Why do we even need to learn this anyway?"_ Harry thought. _"When am I going to desperately need to change my finger sandwich into a glass of water?"_ Harry focused on the sandwich again. "Transfemius Sandglacis" he said half heartedly. The sandwich shook a little, but then fell limply back onto the table.

"You can't say it like that!" an annoying voice spoke. "You have to want it to change."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

"Well I'm sorry!" he replied. "Maybe if I could at least try it without Mini McGonagall breathing down my back, I might be able to get it!"

Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry for my helping, I'll make sure never too again!" she said haughtily. Suddenly, the bell rang, Hermione picked up her belongings, and she left in a huff. Harry cleaned up the food and got his books.

_"At least lunch is next,"_ he thought. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I really want to know what yall think about it…


	3. A New Ron

As I said in the summery, yall really do mean so much to me…

As I said in the summery, yall really do mean so much to me….and I really want you to review so I know what to add or change to my story!

And you will be happy to know that I added some new characters into the plot! I'm not going to copyright them or anything because that's just stupid. I mean, you should be happy someone likes the idea of your characters enough to add them in their own creation. Sorry about my rambling, I must of gotten that from Foreverindebted!!

Well, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!

Chapter 3

Ron walked into the Great Hall, scanning over the hundreds of students, looking for Tom and Pierce. He saw them on the Gryffindor table with an empty golden seat in between them. Ron smiled; he liked the thought of someone saving him a spot. He strolled over and sat down. Pierce had meatloaf stuffed in his mouth, while his dark hair covered his big green eyes. Tom had put generous portions onto his platter, but he wasn't the pig Pierce was, he took normal human bites and chewed contently like cow chewing its cud.

"So how was it?" Pierce finally asked after swallowing his food.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said slyly, taking a piece of meatloaf for himself.

"You know, Sandra, did she say yes?" Tom asked, his brown eyes wide with question.

"Yeah she did!" Ron said smugly. He took two rolls.

"Nice!" Pierce replied. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I wish I had to find a date. I'm already stuck with Darla, and you know how she gets when I talk to another girl."

"I heard that!" a high voice replied.

"See what I mean! She's like a leech! I can't get her off of me!" Pierce said unenthusiastically.

"Break up." said Ron. "She isn't that great anyway."

"What! I can't do that! Then I won't have a girl for the dance. I might end up with Hermione!" Pierce said. They all snickered quietly.

"Good point." Ron said. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glanced at the clock. The floating watch had 1:00 on its screen. "I've gotta go you guys, Trelawney's next. Who knows what will happen if I'm late." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Tom chimed in. "See you at dinner." So Ron and Tom left Pierce at the table as they headed off to their classes.

Ron climbed up the spiral staircase up to the seventh floor, walked down a long hallway, and entered the heavily perfumed room of Professor Trelawney. He took a seat by a boy with black, untidy hair and rimmed glasses. Ron hated this class the most, because he didn't have any of his numerous buddies here to save him a seat. The new boy next to him was snoozing in his seat, plainly not caring whether the Professor saw him or not. Ron smiled to himself. _"That's my type of person. Someone who knows this is all just junk!"_ He thought. Maybe he was going to have a seat saved by someone after all.


End file.
